1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, a vehicle (motorcycle) for traveling on uneven ground wherein a first drive shaft and a second drive shaft are connected to each other through a universal coupling such as a universal joint in order to cope with a balloon tire which has a great width has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 61-200078).
The motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 61-200078 includes a slip joint provided midway of the first drive shaft so that it can cope with axial length variation of the first drive shaft caused by rocking motion of the swing arm.
Incidentally, in the motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 61-200078, the first drive shaft and the second drive shaft separated from each other are connected to each other through the slip joint in the swing arm, or in other words, the first drive shaft and the second drive shaft are connected only to the slip joint. Therefore, the first drive shaft and the second drive shaft can make relative movement in a diametrical direction by an amount corresponding to a tolerance of the slip joint, and it is necessary to pay attention to this.